Unbreakble Will of Love
by Ligthingtooth
Summary: Emeraldas waken to find herself in chains, held there by a man with some dark desires for Emeraldas. Will her unchanging heart and strong will save her or will she be broken down, forgetting who she is? Warring not for anyone under 16
1. Chapter 1

In the dark room, there were two emerald green eyes glowing. A flickering light from a lamp about to go out cast a frail light over the prisoner in the cage.

She was tied up, hanging almost after her hands that were chained to the roof. Her feet were just nearly holding any of her weight, putting an amount of strain on her arms. Her feet where chained as well spreading her legs out. She was dressed in a red suit with a white skull and crossbones mark over her waist. Crossing her waist she had a belt with a skull and cross bones buckle on. Her other belt with her guns were missing.

A fire red hair moved gently as she struggled again against the chains that held her. The chains rattled and she groaned trying to pull free. Her emerald green eyes glowed in hate as she had to rest again. A scar in a strait line across her left cheek and over her nose stopping shortly over to the other side. A gag, held firmly in place by some strong leather straps that were fastened behind her head, were hurting her, as she had tried for so long to get it of, that it had cut her lip. Blood had been dripping down her chin. A white skull and cross bones hairpin were holding the hair form falling down in her eyes.

For hours now she had been struggling to get free after waking up in the cell. No one had come for the hours she had been there.

Emeraldas growled to herself. Her memory were a mess and she could not really remember how she had ended up there, as most of everything since she had left the Queen Emeraldas, her ship, were mixed together. She was dizzy and confused, confirming that she had been drugged, as the effects of it were still wearing off. Shaking her head trying to remember what had happened she bit down on the gag again angry.

She tried again to get free from the chains, her chains rattling loudly as she did.

Suddenly she stopped hearing the sound of someone coming. Her green eyes turning to the edge of the cage and narrowed as she heard three humans approach.

Even as she was chained up and gagged, she lifted her head proud, showing no fear or worry as the three men came into sight.

The first man, a well dressed man with a red rose on his dress collar. He looked at her with his grey eyes, a grey lock fell down in his eyes as he stopped out side of the cage, looking at her. The two others seemed like body guards as they were both dressed in the same dark grey dress.

Emeraldas turned her look at the first man again. He grinned as he saw her, taking in every part of the beauty before him. Even now as she could do nothing more than stare back at him, there seemed to be a dangerous aura around her.

"Even now you are a dangerous beauty." He said and pushed some buttons next to the bares. The bares slowly lifted it self up in the roof as the man came towards her.

Emeraldas eyes narrowed and she growled to herself cursing the chains that held her. He stretched out a hand towards her head.

"Oh I see the gag has hurt your beauty full face." The man said moving closer with the hand. Emeraldas turned her head way from the hand pulling it way from him. He stretched out and took hold around her chin. Emeraldas eyes glowed in hate as she was forced to look at him again.

"I am truly sorry for the gag treatment, my queen, but as of now your beauty can only be enjoyed in silence, and I fear that voice of yours, but most of all I do not want you to bite your lovely tongue." He said as he wiped the blood away from her chin. He pulled his head down to her neck and inhaled the sent of her hair.

"If you have only known how long I have waited for this moment, my queen. How long have I not stayed in the shadows looking at you from afar waiting for my chance. My chance to make you mine forever." He said as he lifted his head again, his eyes shined in a strange light. Emeraldas narrowed her eyes looking at this man.

Suddenly to her surprise, he licked her up her right cheek. She tried to pull away, sickened by this man's actions, making her chains rattle, but the chains and the tight grip the man had her chin held her fast. Her eyes glowed in hate as he looked at her again.

"I am you humble Knight Gokai. I will make your every wish come trough, but for your safety you must be held here. But soon my queen, soon I'll can put my great plan for you in motion. For now my queen, rest as you will soon need your strength." The man that head called himself Gokai, said and moved out of the cage as the bars went back down, and he and his guards disappeared again.

Emeraldas blood boiled as she hang there, unable to do anything.

-----------------

Being left for hours again, Emeraldas slept lightly, jumping at the smallest sound. After a while se gave up on sleeping as her shoulders kept keeping her awake, as the strain on them at times made them scream out in pain. She had tried to use every way she knew to get free, and nothing worked. She sighed as again failed to even loosen the chains a little.

A shine suddenly made her lift her head and look up. A camera was pointed strait at her and as it had moved the metal had reflected the light.

_The bastard__ is watching me! That's why he does not have guards standing here._ She growled and lowered her look.

She could still feel her cheek being wet from Gokai. Drying it away on her suit as she rubbed the cheek up in her raised arm, she could feel her blood boil as she did.

_That bastard, I'll give him his queen __aright_. She growled and pulled on her arms again making the chains tighten as she did.

_Angel. Where are you my friend? Are you hurt and __trapped as well or..._ she stopped herself from finishing the though of her wolf friend being dead. One memory was really clear in her head and slowly it started to come back.

Emeraldas and Angel, a snow white wolf with dark blue eyes, had left the Queen Emeraldas hidden in a ravine and had made their way to a saloon in the town not to far away, waiting for an old friend to met them there. As always she had been dressed in the black cape holding her hood up hiding her face. As she had sat by the bar ordering a drink, some men came in looking around. They were looking for trouble, that much was easy to see. One of them moved up to her and grabbed her hood and pulled it down.

"There you are! Now then come along peacefully and we wont hurt you... much." he said trying to take her arm. Angel stood up and growled showing her white fangs.

"Try that again and I'll tear you apart." Angel growled to him, the man backed up quickly as he did not expect the wolf to talk. He grabbed for his gun. Emeraldas had drawn her gravity saber before him and held him at gun point.

"Don't." She said and turned one eye to look at him.

"Shoot." A voice, calm and cold, said from out side the saloon. a voice that made both Emeraldas and Angel to turn to the front of the saloon. Suddenly the other men started shooting and Emeraldas and Angel ducked down behind a table.

As Emeraldas and Angel had been cornered by the men, Angel looked around.

"There is a window behind us. Jump out of it, as I'll make a diversion." Angel said, turning her look to met Emeraldas. A small scar over her face starting in a strait line from a little over her left eye and down just under her right. The scar the seemed to remind her of the brave act Angel had done long time ago as then, as now she had sacrificed her life to protect Emeraldas. Angel had not waited for a response coming from Emeraldas as she jumped over the table they had been hiding behind, running strait at the men. As Emeraldas heard the shots being fired and her friend's angry snare as she jumped to avoid their bullets, she stood up and got ready to move, suddenly Angel screamed out. Emeraldas turned around to look and saw Angel not moving her white fur collared red by the wolf blood.

"Angel!" Emeraldas called and reacted too late as a big man suddenly had gotten up behind her. A rope in a twist quickly fell around her neck and she was lifted up by the neck as he lifted the rope. She struggled in pain and gasped for air, as she grabbed after her saber, as she had lost the gun as the rope fell down on her. A small man was quickly up by her and grabbed the saber before Emeraldas could.

She tried to use on of her many tricks to get free but suddenly the big man tithed the rope even more and Emeraldas could not draw her breath at all. Her legs were kicking out for him, trying to make him drop her.

"Emeraldas! Bastard!" A known voice had called as Emeraldas was starting to fade out. A white light suddenly passed Emeraldas, but a shot was fired from the outside and Emeraldas had heard Angel cry out and the rope loosened a little, as the man holding her, had tried to duck.

"Finish it!" The voice from outside called out to the man holding her. The rope tithed again and she had passed out.

_So the bandits were really hired in by this Gokai to capture me. Bastard planed it good to. _She growled as she finally remembered how she had ended up here. She was worried on what had happened to Angel and wondered if Harlock would come look for her as she had not shown up for their promise.

_Tochiro... __forgive__me__I wanted nothing more than to hear your voice again, my love. But it would seem I will not get to see you for a while. _She thought out as she remembered her love for the short engineer of the Arcadia.

She suddenly heard the three footsteps from the men again and her anger flowed though her again. Not only had they taken away her freedom but also they were hindering her from meting her love again.

Gokai stood by the cage, looking at her. The look in his eyes clearly showing that he was enjoying the sight. As he pushed the buttons again he walked in this time the two body guards followed.

"Did you sleep well, my queen? You looked like you had some peaceful dream." Gokai said smiling at her. Emeraldas growled low looking back at him, knowing full well that he knew she had not slept well at all.

"Well then, my queen. Your time has finally come, I know you won't let me down." He said and nodded to one of the body guards. He started to move closer to Emeraldas. A shine in something he held made her turn her look down to see what. A syringe with a sharp needle, Her eyes narrowing seeing it, before turning her deadly look over to Gokai again.

"As I said before, for your own protection we must keep where we are a secret." He said smiling. Emeraldas growled as the guard come closer holding the needle towards her. She waited as the guard prepared to stick her arm, as he was just about to put it in she swung her head around hitting the guards head and making him back up. Even as her head hurt, she looked at Gokai, her eyes glowing in anger. There was no way she was gonna let him do as he pleased. She would not be his puppet. Gokai smiled at her coming closer to her. She growled waiting, and got ready, for him to strike her. To her surprise he only stretched his hand out and grabbed her chin again, holding her head fast.

"My dear queen Emeraldas. Don't make me hurt you, play along and I'll give you something really special." He said using his other hand to lift away a strain of hair from her face. Emeraldas growled trying to get free from his grip.

_The only thing I want from you is your life. The only thing I want is to make you suffer for this._ She growled to herself looking at him with hate in her eyes.

Gokai took the syringe from the man with the hand not holding her and hold it up before her face.

"This may sting a bit, my queen." He said smiling as she tried once again to get free from the chains.

"If you inject it in the neck, the effect of the sleep juice comes much faster." He said to his bodyguards as he turned the needle to her neck. She got ready but still had to make a weak sound of pain as the needle went in. Injecting the yellow fluid in the syringe, Gokai's eyes glowed. As the last of the fluid went in, and the needle was taken out Emeraldas could already feel the effect of it. She got really dizzy and tired and was struggling to keep her mind clear. Gokai smiled and his eyes changed into a almost kind look.

"There, you did quite well there, taking your shot. Like I said I have some thing special for you to have." Gokai said and signalled to the other bodyguard. The man came up to him and gave him something shiny. Gokai smiled and turned to Emeraldas again. In his hands he had a strange kind of a ring. It would at first sight be taken for a silver necklace, but Emeralds quickly recognized the metal plate on the back. The same plate that had been on the electrocution ring that Tochiro had shown her after Harlock's run in with some bounty hunters that had tortured Harlock for the two days he was there. Her eyes narrowing looking at Gokai again. He opened the ring and lifted it up to her neck. She struggled in the chains trying to avoid getting the ring on, but it was hopeless to try. As the ring snapped in place and closed itself around her neck, she growled angry. As she finally was resting a bit the effect of the drug he had given her struck her like a wall. As she had seen the ring her body had been pumping adrenaline and that dampened the effect but as the adrenaline went away the drug came back ten fold. Her head was spinning and she could not think strait at all, her whole body had gone limp and she could not move. She forced her head up, trying to focus her look on Gokai. He grinned seeing her struggle against the drug.

_Bastard__, you will regret this_. She promised herself, as her world went dark and cold.

**Author's note**

**Okay so the first part of this is up. Yes, so this is my first Emeraldas story, and I tried to bind this up to my Harlock story Hunters prey.**

**Hope I did a half descent try, and that you liked it so far.**

**Feel free to tell me how I did.**

**Lightingtooth**


	2. Chapter 2

Emeraldas finally woke up laying on a hard dirty floor. She struggled to stay awake but she could feel the drug wear of. She also remembered staring to came back as the guards had put a new shot into her, apparently one that made the first drug wear of quicker. She could not move for several minuets and lay still just focusing on breathing. After a little while she could finally get herself up from the floor and sitting supporting herself to the wall. Her head were spinning around and it was hard to focus her mind at anything again.

_Apparently I was drudged with this so called sleeping juice before too. Wonder how long I have been out. As well how long I was out since I was captured. I have no idea how long I have been here or were I am at all._ Emeralds growled and looked around in her new dark cell. It was a simple grey stone cell with two doors. One was the one she had been thrown in to and the other she still did not know. She got more and more control over her body again but she could not yet stand up and look.

_Tochiro, you must be death worried by now, you and Harlock would have found Angel by now. _Thinking back to her wolf friend that she still did not know if she were alive, she could feel a small needle of worry. _I hope you are aright my friend. If only I could have helped you back then._ She sighed as she realised that there was nothing she could do. Still she was glad to be free from the chains and especially from the damn gag. She stroked her lips feeling the cut on his face made by it. She tried to pull of the ring around her neck but it did not move even as hard as she pulled.

_This is bad. If I don't get this thing of... _she did not finish the line of thought. She struggled to her feet and had to force her body over to the door she had came in by and looked out. It was tightly locked but the hall was empty. Trying a few times to get the door opened she sighed. Struggling over to the other door she realised that on the other side there were a large arena. The arena was empty now but she got a really bad feeling seeing it.

_I have heard of these places. Rich people comes in with warriors of their own and they bet money on how will be killed. Often the warriors are not volunteers._ She growled to herself as the situation finally became clear to her and what Gokai had meant with something special planed for her. She would have to fight for her life until someone won over her. He had completely ripped her freedom from her. There was no hope for her future. She growled angry.

There were a lot of things you could do to her but stealing her freedom was something she could never ever forgive Gokai for. She would fight to the day she could take her freedom back and performable with the madman's head as well.

She sunk back down to on of the walls, her body protested to standing for so long and there was nothing more she could do but to wait for her fate in the arena.

-----------------------

She had fallen back asleep and had not noticed as a tray of food had been sent in to her through a opening in the door. Emeraldas woke up as a voice suddenly were booming in to her. Forcing herself up she could see the seats were now filled with eagerly prepared men waiting to see a great show. She looked around in her cell again and noticed the food. Carefully smelling it to see it there was any more nasty surprises in the food. She dared only to drink the water and eating a little of the bread she had been given. The water clenched the burning thirst, that she had been bothered with for the time she had been there.

"Now my good sirs and lady's, we will now begin today's show and do we have many good pieces for you. First of the good General of the northern planets have been so kind to bring us his champion of pain, the brutal captain Death!" The announcer called out, as one of the doors opened. Out of it a large mechanized man stepped with a gun for hands. He turned around hearing the applause he got and growled lowly to get even more. Emeraldas grinned.

_Just a big brute. I can take him down in just a few seconds. _She smiled to herself, not denying that she looked forward to getting some of her anger out.

"And the challenger coming to take his place as the General's favourite, The brave Mr Force." A new mechanized man came out, a strong man but still a shrimp compared to the other one.

"And go" the announcer called and the battle began. the battle ended quickly and Captain Pain stood tall as the winner. Other battles began and ended with someone's death. Emeraldas took in all of it waiting for her turn, wondering if Gokai had only broth her there to take away some of her fight. She smiled to herself.

_He will have to do better than this to take away some of my will. This only gets me more fired up to kill the bastard._

"And now lady's and gentlemen, we have a real treat for you. Our sponsor Knight Gokai have broth in one of his newest Warriors and we get to see her first fight. So get ready for the show of your life. As I am proud to present the woman that does not shed tears, one of the most feared pirates in the galaxy. The great female pirate Queen Emeraldas." It seemed like the whole crowd were holding their breath as the door to Emeraldas cell opened. She stood tall and made her way into the arena looking up at the crowd looking for the one that held her there. No one dared to breath as she looked over them. Finally she found who she was looking for. Gokai sat on what looked on a throne and looked back at her. He smiled evil as he stood up.

"My dear Queen, I have something for you. Something you can play with." He smiled as he said this. Emeraldas growled low to her herself before she turned her emerald green eyes in his eyes again.

"The only thing I want from you is your head." She snared.

"Well you would still want this." He said laughing at her. He nodded to the announcer.

"...Well the good Knight has presented a gift to the pirate queen. The man that put the final stroke on her in her capture. The man that dared to lay his hands on her." He said as the door opened out came that man that had held her up by the rope and choked her.

Emeraldas snared to herself feeling her hate blast up seeing him. She turned up at Gokai again her anger more burning that ever. Turing her look again at the man she noticed that he was armed with a long chain. She did not for a second doubt that he knew how to use it.

He suddenly swung it around his head and whip lashed it after her. She backed up quickly and moved to the side as the next came at her. She jumped backwards and flipped backwards out of the way from the chain.

"Wow, lady's and gentlemen this is astonishing. He did not even wait for the signal to start and has the pirate queen pulling away and rendered it hopeless for her to get close to him." The announcer yelled out stretching to see the fight. Emeraldas ducked under yet another attack and stood up tall. As the next strike came she moved only out of the way with only a inch to spare, but before he could pull the chain back again she grabbed it, and pulled it making the man lose his balance, jumping at him as he fell forward. Before he could get back in balance, she kicked him, sending him flying for a few meters. She stood tall again in the middle of the arena, her fire red hair fell down behind her again and her green eyes were looking strait at Gokai, shining in anger. He looked at her with a face that seemed to long for her.

Suddenly she ducked and turned around kicking away the footing of the man she was fighting as he had tried to sneak up behind her. She landed on top of him holding his head fast.

"I have a few questions for you. Answer me truthfully and I will give you a quick death. Lie to me and I'll make you suffer. I am not in a really good mood today so don't anger me any more." She snared to him. He nodded slowly.

"Good, then tell me, the white wolf that were with me, What happened to her?" Her green eyes seemed to glow. The man shook in fear in her grip.

"The white wolf was not moving as we left but I heard a howl as we broth you into the ship." He said. Emeraldas could see that he was not lying. She could not help herself from sighing relived to know that.

"Where are we?" She asked, the man shook his head.

"I don't know. As he drudged you down, he also drudged us to not let us know where this place is." Again he was not lying to her. She sighed and looked up at Gokai again. He only grinned looking down at her from where he sat. He had been enjoying the show. Seeing the pleased look on Gokai's face, angered the man as he knew that he would be killed, ether by Emeraldas or Gokai for failing.

"There is no escape. You will be killed sooner or later here." he suddenly spit at her.

"Bad move." She said and broke his neck in one quick move. She stood up moving away from the dead body.

"Now what? Are you gonna drug me down again?" She snared, asking Gokai. He stood up again and came up to the edge of his throne.

"I have a few more surprises for you yet, my Queen." He said coming to a stop.

Suddenly three more men came out from the sides around her. All three of them armed to their teeth. She snared to herself looking around.

_The bastard had this planed all along. Blasted bastard. _She snared looking only shortly up at him before turning her look back to the three others. Gokai was still grinning seeing her so out manned.

"I want a fair fight, after all a massacre is no fun." He suddenly said and threw down a gravity saber to her. Her gravity saber, as she quickly recognised the skull on the handle.

She grabbed her gun and jumped out of the way from the first one's attack. Turning around she avoided the bullets from the other one, and shot one shot hitting the third one. As he fell she shot one more shot and the first one fell as well. The last one drew out a massive gun and blasted out after her. She jumped out of the way and let herself fall and shot the last one. As he fell to the ground she stood back up. She breathed a little heavy but was not gonna show Gokai that. She looked back up at him and snared.

"Any more you want killed?" She snared. He smiled, He had not moved away from the edge and she suddenly lifted her gun. Shooting that one shot she was surprised as the laser bulled just dissolved in front of him.

"You did not really think that it would work did you, my Queen?" He asked as she lowered her saber.

"Sadly, I don't take to kindly to my warriors trying to kill me so I have to punish you." He said and lifted up a control. Emeraldas braced herself as she remembered what Harlock had said about those blasted rings, and she remembered well the wounds on her friend that was caused by them. Yet nothing in the universe could prepared her for what happened. The ring did not get burning hot, nor did it send wave after wave of electricity through her, sending her into a word of pain. Instead it sent one powerful shock through her, It paralysed her completely and took away all her strength. She was forced down on her knees and were gasping for air as she held to the ring. She looked up at him, feeling her anger burn again, as he still were smiling.

Suddenly a new powerful shock went through her and this time she could not breathe at all and passed out from the lack of air.

_This was nothing like the one Harlock had on. The bastard must have done something with it._ Her last thoughts were as she again fell down into the darkness.

-----------------------

Emeraldas came back to herself feeling someone stare at her. As she came back she found herself back in the first cell chained up again, this time she hang by her arms over head. Hanging like this took away all her strength. She cursed to herself as she realised that again she had the cursed gag on again. In front of her Gokai stood grinning to himself. She struggled in the chains wanting to get free and break his neck. He grinned as he saw this.

"My dear Queen, I do not really want to punish you but I have to take away some of that will of yours or you will never be mine." He said and came up to her. She growled angry. He took his hand to the ring around her neck.

"I got this from a black marked. It was invented by some professor or doctor, I think but that ever was clear. I found this thing to be too brutal for my use as it killed one of my finest warriors. He got a really bad burn around his neck, killing him, and his hands as well as he was chained. I found that I had to fix it, to make it more paralyzing than painful, before I put my plan in motion to capture you. I could not dare to think what that could have done to your beautiful neck. I have been waiting for years to put this plan in motion. I have followed your every move carefully and I know you as well as yourself." He said as he stocked his hand up her scar and stroked her face. She snared and tried again to pull her head away.

"I am afraid I have to punish you for trying to kill me now." He said and moved up to a small table he had broth with him. He took up a new syringe and came towards her again.

"You have already felt the sleeping juice as well as the wake up juice but this.." He said as he came up to her and showed her the silver coloured fluid that he had in the syringe.

"This is the happy juice. My favourite of them as I have made them all." He said and put the needle in her neck. She growled in pain as the fluid made its way into her blood.

"This will amplify your feeling of touch." He grinned as he pulled the needle out again. Moving away from her he picked up something from the table again. As he turned to her grinning, she saw that he held a stick covered in leather straps.

"This is a whip that was made to strike horses with. It will not make wounds only red marks on your skin, but with the happy juice in your wanes it will feel like I have ripped your skin apart, even trough your clothes." He grinned and lifted her head with the whip's end. Her green eyes glowed in hate again as she realised what he was gonna do.

"The juice should kick in any minute now." He smiled as he took the whip away and stroked his hand up her stomach. She was angry and tried again to get her hands free.

Suddenly to her shock, the feeling of his hand on her stomach felt like the hand was on fire. As she suddenly pulled her body away, he grinned evil.

"Looks like the juice kicked in then." He said hand took hold of her chin again forcing her to look at him. The mere touch to her skin felt like it was hurting her.

"This will hurt, my Queen." He grinned evil to her and let her go as he moved behind her.

The first strike hit her over her back with a painful sound. It felt like it ripped her back in two and she could not hold back a whimper of pain as she had no idea of how much it would hurt. She had her eyes closed shut and her head was pulled backwards in pain, it hurt long after he had striked her. He grinned behind her back hearing the sound of pain. She had never felt pain like this before. Her back felt like it had been ripped asunder and every cell in her back cried out in pain. Her body were paralysed by the pain and the only thing she could do, and struggled to do, was breathing.

Suddenly a new strike fell over her back, making her gasp for air as the pain hit her like a wall. She had been tortured before. Her whole body was covered with scars after her long travels in the sea of stars, but never in her life had anyone managed to hurt her like this. Now he was striking her again and again. The chains that held her rattled in sync with the sound from the whip, as her body was thrown forward for every strike. She managed to be silent even as much as it hurt her. She bit down on the gag so hard that blood started to drip down from her mouth. Every new strike was more painful than the next and he almost never missed a new spot on her back making her whole back hurt like it was on fire.

Gokai stopped suddenly and let her feel the pain, grinning to himself as he heard how hard she was breathing now. She hang almost life less and gasped for air. Her fire red hair covered her face as her head hang down. Gokai moved up in front of her again. He grinned as he used the edge of the whip again to lift her head up and force her to look at him again.

"Hurts doesn't?" He asked grinning. She gasped for air but still her eyes held the same emerald green fire that burned within her.

"Good, seems like I am still far from breaking you. Good, I hoped you would not let me down, and break too simply." He said and moved his head closer to her. He took hold of her chin again and held her head fast. To her surprise and anger he suddenly forced his lips down on hers and kissed her. She was sicked down to the last fibres of her body and struggled to get free from him. As he took his lips away he grinned seeing the burning look in her eyes, before he licked the blood away from her chin with a grin.

"Seems like that was not as good for you, as it was for me then." He smiled as he saw the sicked look she gave him and moved behind her again. She braced herself knowing full well what would be coming. As a new rain of whip lashes striked her back the sound of the whip lashes and the rattling of the chains seemed to echo in the cell.

As he finally stopped, Emeraldas could hardly breath as her whole body hurt now. Her back were on fire, every cell on her back hurt like it was glowing hot.

He came around her again and looked at her. Using the whip's end to lift her head up to make her look at him. Her eyes still burned in hate but her eyes had a tired look in them.

"Lookes like that last round took away some of your spirit." He smiled lookeing in her eyes. She lifted her head herself and her eyes glowed back in hate.

"Hmm, not yet then. Good, that is why you are my Queen. My unbreakeble Queen." He laughed at her and used the whip to stroke her face.

Her eyes narrowed and she drew her head away from his whip.

"Well, well. You still have the figth in you then? Should I keep on then?" He grinned to her. Her eyes glowed in hate as he said this and she growled to herself.

"No, I have a better idea. You must be wonderling why I named the potion the Happy Juice rigth?" He said and put the whip back on the table. She looked at him narrowing her green eyes even more.

"You see, I started to make this juice to use it on you. As i tried to mix it perfectly, I had a lot of tries on my warriors, that was not a pretty. When I finally got the mix rigth, I found that it had a really interesting side effect." He smiled as he came towards her again. Emeraldas could feel a small chill go up her hurting back as she saw the look in his eyes. It was a evil hungry look that made her stomach twist. To her sudden surprice, he suddenly reached out and took hold of one of her brests and closed his hand hard around it. She gasped out, both in pain and something else. He grinned as he saw this.

"That was different wasent it?" He lauged and took his other hand up to the other brest and did the same on it, as he did she gasped out again. The drug he had given her not only made pain feel like being slowly killed, but as well made the feeling of pleaseure intensed to the point were she thougth she was gonna pass out. She growled in pain as he did it again this time to the both of them.

"This makes you happy rigth? That is why I named it my Happy juice." he grinned seeing her twist as he moved his hands around. She closed her eyes before she turned her emerald green eyes to him again and this time she was furius.

_Bastard, you dare to do this. I will tear you appart for this. I will hunt you to the ends of the universe, that I swear._ She swore to herself as he grinned seeing the look in her eyes.

"Good, my Queen?" He smiled and licked her up the cheek again. She was sicked to her bones being in his grip like this. She struggeled in the chains again trying to pull free.

"Give it up, my Queen. Like I said. I know you better then anyone. These chains were made just for you. Every teknic you know to get out of things like these, I took in count as I made them. You wont get out of them, no matter how hard you try." He said and streched out to hold her head again. Emeraldas pulled her head away from him and looked angry. She tried to pull her hands free, looking up at the chains, trying to find a new techince to get free. He grinned seeing the determintion she still had.

Suddenly her intrie body stiffend and she stoped breathing. Her eyes were shut tigth as she feelt her whole body screamed out. He had placed his hand between her legs and were moving it around grinning like a hyena.

_Bastard, that was why he chained my legs appart. He wanted to this all along._ That was the last clear thougth she had before her mind became a mess of strong feelings even she could not hold back. He grabed suddenly hard mixing the pleasure with intens pain, that had her gaping for air. He laughed seeing her twist around in the chains. Her fire red hair swung around as she held her emerald green eyes closed tigth.

"That you liked rigth?" He laughed, the sound of his laugher angered her even more. Her inner eye saw Tochiro clear before her. His kind smile hurt her more than the pain Gokai had given her.

_Tochiro, forgive me. I cant..._ She whispered inside of her, before gasping again as he grabbed her hard again making her head spinn. She knew she was not far of from passing out as her body could not handle much more of this. He lauged and stroked his other hand up to her face and hold her head fast as he stroked his thumb up to her scar. He smiled with the hungry look in his eyes again. Grabing her hard one more time, he also forced his lips down to hers again. After a few minuts she passed out with one last gasp for air. Gokai grinned.

"Now you are mine forever, my Queen. Mine alone." She heared him whisper in her ear as she fell into a even darker darkness then before, seeing Tochiro before her eyes. If Gokai had not turned and left he would have seen something no one would ever see again. As Gokai turned around the corner, the great pirate queen Emeraldas hang lifeless in her cell and then a single tear fell from her left eye, the woman that were said to never shed tears shed one lone tear.


	3. Chapter 3

Emeraldas hang life less in the cell, still hanging by her arms. Had she been consensus, she would have been paralyzed by the pain coming from her back.

She on the other hand were long gone. She wandered inside her head, reliving more happier times. One memory became clearer by the minute. The memory on how she had met Angel.

After Emeraldas had once again saved Harlock's life, but had been wounded herself in the process, Lighting had asked her if she would have one of his friends as her guardian. She was first gonna reject but Tochiro had heard them talking.

"You are gonna get a wolf guardian as well? Good, that way I'll know that someone is always looking after your back." He grinned showing of all his white teeth. Emeraldas was not sure what to say.

"If you want to, you can find her living in the sea of souls on Pluto." Lighting said. Tochiro smiled to Emeraldas.

"Pluto?" Emeraldas asked as Lighting left.

Why she had travel to Pluto, she did not know herself. Maybe it had been Tochiro's smile as he heard, or maybe it had been her curiosity that had lead her there, but only a few days after that she had arrived on Pluto. traveling strait for the sea of souls. The flat ice covered land hid the body's of many that had given their bodies up for the eternal life. It angered Emeraldas as she walked over the ice, seeing the hundreds of frozen bodies buried in ice forever.

_Why any one how ever come to this place, I don't know. _She thought to herself looking over the land. Suddenly there were something moving further up a head, catching her eye. She ran for cover and drew her gun as she sat, still looking at the thing that moved. Who ever it was or what ever it was, it was running trying to find cover in the few rocks. Emeraldas moved closer but stayed out of sight. As she moved to her new place, and looked for the one that were moving, suddenly something ran into her back. Turning around fast, she suddenly saw a young girl. She could not be older than 5 years old. The girl had frozen tears down her cheek and looked at her with fear in her eyes. She was dressed in mostly pieces of cloths and looked like she was cold.

"Hey, what are you doing out her all alone?" Emeraldas asked smiling kindly.

"They took mommy." The girl said and tears came down her cheeks again.

Suddenly Emeraldas heard a familiar sound. The sound of a Mecha police fighter plane. Emeraldas drew the girl close and held her down, hiding her from the plane's view.

"Be quiet young one, they wont get you. That I swear." She whispered and held her gun up. Her emerald green eyes looked to the ship as it landed. Two mechanized guards came out, forcing a young lady to come with them, dragging her.

"Now call your daughter!" The first one ordered, as they threw her down in the snow.

"Please, just let my daughter go. I was the one who stole it. Leave my daughter out of this, please." The woman pleaded to the two guards. The second one stricked out and slapped her over her face.

"Call your daughter." He ordered. The woman cried her wet tears, as she sat up again and looked around.

"Arina!" She called. Emeralds cursed under her breath, seeing the mother give her daughter up like that. To her surprise, the young girl in her arms stared to struggle.

"Mommy! Mommy is calling." She said and tried to get free. Emeraldas held even harder around her.

"Don't." She said and held her close to her.

"Arina, honey! Come home baby!" The lady called. To Emeraldas surprise Arina, the little girl twisted free and ran towards the lady.

"Mommy!" She cried, not seeing the guard that pointed his gun to her. Emeraldas blood boiled, seeing the mother not even looking, as her daughter was about to get killed.

Standing up she shot a quick shot at the mechanized man and took him down. The other one looked at her and turned his gun to the mother and shot her. As the lady fell into the ground, suddenly a part of the snow next to him moved, and a snow white shape threw him to the ground, breaking his neck. The snow white wolf stood over the man looking at Emeraldas. It was the same dark blue color of eyes that Lighting had, but this wolf was just a little different in shape. This wolf seemed slimmer and a little shorter than Lighting. The wolf turned and looked to Arina, as the young girl had came up to her mother.

"Mommy? Mommy, get up. Mommy. Please mommy. I want to go home mommy." She cried. The wolf seemed to be sad, seeing the young girl cry. Emeraldas came up to Arina.

"She cant hear you. Your mother is gone." She said and sat down next to the girl.

"Gone? But she is right here." Arina cried, her grey eyes filled with tears. Emeraldas shook her head.

"No she is not here any more." She said taking Arina close to her, and let her cry into her hair, as she picked her up and took her away from her mothers body. The wolf followed them and stopped not to far from them, and looked at Emeraldas and smiled faintly.

"Is there any one you can stay with?" Emeraldas asked as the girl calmed down. Arina shook her head. Emeraldas sighed. She took of her cape and wrapped it around the girl.

"Stay here, I will be back soon." She smiled and stood up looking at the white wolf.

"If you are from Lighting's clan, then you will stay with this girl and keep her warm. Promise me that on the pride of your clan!" She called. The wolf grinned and nodded.

As Emeraldas walked back to Arina's mother to buried her, The wolf came up to Arnia and held her warm with her fur.

As Emeraldas returned, she found Arina asleep and the wolf moved silently away from her. The wolf sat down as Emeraldas picked Arina up and held her warm.

"What will you do with her?" The wolf asked. It kinda surprised Emeraldas as she had first believed the wolf to be male but the voice were clearly female.

"I know of an older couple with no kids, they can take care of her." Emeraldas said taking away a lock of golden hair from Arina's face. The wolf smiled and looked at her.

"Lighting has told me much about you. I never would have expected this." She smiled.

"You speak a lot with Lighting?" Emeraldas asked looking to the white wolf. The wolf nodded smiling.

"He says that there is no none able to bring you down. You are one of the toughest humans he knows." Emeraldas had to grin a a little hearing this.

"What is your name?" She asked. The wolf seemed sad as she looked down in the ice.

"I really don't have one, not one that you can say anyway... The young girl muttered something about a Snow angel before she fell asleep, just thought you wanted to know that." She said before her ears turned behind her. The wolf stood suddenly up and listed.

"Is your ship far from here?" she asked suddenly growling low as she looked to Emeraldas. She stood up holding the sleeping girl in her hands.

"No, not far at all." She said. The wolf looked at her before turning her head behind her.

"Then you better leave now. I can hear a ship coming, and I heard that you had been seen in the area by some bounty hunters." She said and looked shortly to the pirate. Emeraldas nodded and started to walk back to the Queen Emeraldas. She stopped as she saw the wolf was not coming.

"Go, Emeraldas. I'll keep them busy for a while. That is the least I can do for you." The wolf smiled. Emeraldas felt a little bad leaving, but she still walked on.

As she arrived where the Queen Emeraldas stood, she growled as she saw a ship with five hunters wait for her.

_They want to corner me. As they block my way the other ship will drive me this way. _She growled to herself as she grabbed her gun. She looked down at Arina and smiled faintly.

"Rest here for a little while. I will be back soon." She whispered as she lay the sleeping girl down and wrapped her cape closer around her.

She walked away from Arina and walked strait down to the men.

"There she is!"

"Get her!" The hunters called before they came running towards her. She shot the two fist ones and ducked away from the first bullets that came towards her. Shooting down two more, the last one standing backed up scared.

"Wait, don't shot!" He called. Emeraldas moved up towards him and looked at him angry.

Suddenly she heard a call to her left.

"Emeraldas, Look out!" The white wolf called and struck her, throwing her sideways. A shot were fired and the wolf cried out in pain. Emeraldas landed on her side and saw the white wolf not moving next to her. Turning around Emeraldas saw another of the hunters coming out from the hunter's ship. He stood with a smoking gun in his hand, grinning to himself. Emeraldas eyes narrowed and she planted a bullet in his grinning forehead, before turning to the remaining hunter and shot him as well. She moved over to the wolf.

"Wolf, why did you..." She stopped as she saw the wound on the wolfs face. She had been hit across the face in a strait line. It began shortly from under her right eye and moved just over her left eye.

_Just like Lighting. _Emeraldas thought as she took of her white scarf around her neck and made a bandage over it. she remembered very clearly doing the same when Lighting got his scar as well. The wolf whined low as she did so and opened her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" She asked. Emeraldas shook her head.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, getting a pained but kind smile from the wolf.

"Do you know why Lighting sent you here to find me?" She asked smiling. Emeraldas shook her head as she had no idea at all.

"Because you and me hate cowards more than anything." She smiled giving Emeraldas her answer.

"Snow Angel!" Arina suddenly called to both of them's surprise. Arina came down to them holding on to the cape.

"Don't go away, Snow Angel." She cried sitting down next to the white wolf.

"Snow Angel?" Emeraldas asked. The young girl looked up to her confused.

"Mommy always said that in the sea of souls, there were snow angels guarding over the bodies, and that as long as they are there, no harm will ever come to those who walk there. She tried to protect mommy and saved you, so she must be a snow angel, right?" Arina said. The wolf smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Arina. I wont go any where but where Emeraldas is." She smiled and forced herself up.

"Angel, don't push yourself to hard." Emeraldas said, agreeing to having the wolf as her guardian. The wolfs eyes widened.

"Angel?" she asked looking up as Emeraldas stood up. The pirate smiled.

"Well like Arina said, you are my guardian Angel after all." She smiled.

"Emeraldas!" The wolf had called happy. As the memory faded away, she could still hear the voice calling in her head.

"_Emeraldas!"_

"_Emeraldas!_

"_Emeraldas! Please wake up! Emeraldas!" _Angel's voice called to her.

"_EMERALDAS!"_ She awoke with a startle, before she cringed in pain. Her back were on fire still and the chains felt like there were spikes on the inside of the cuffs.

_Shit. That drug has still not worn off._ She cursed to herself.

"_Emeraldas! Are you okey?"_ Angel's voice called in her head. She lifted her head and saw Angel standing next to the hall out of the way for the camera. As she looked at the wolf with her emerald green eyes she believed at first that she was dreaming. She looked at the scar on her head, wondering if it was just another part of her dream.

"_Are you hurt?" _The wolf asked again, this time coming closer. Emeraldas threw herself forward while trying to tell Angel to stay back, but the scream only turned into a muffled sound, as the gag stopped her. The chains rattled loudly and her body shot up in worse pain than before. Angel stopped just before the camera could pick her up. She looked at Emeraldas shocked. As Emeraldas thrown herself forward like that, her whole body screamed in pain and she gasped for air.

"Emeraldas..." Angel said worried. Emeraldas looked up at her and turned her look up to the camera. Angel looked up as well and nodded.

"Right." She said low and looked down the hall.

"It should start any minuet now." She said with a small smile.

Suddenly there were a lot of sounds coming from further down the hall. Sounds like screaming and fighting. Angel grinned and jumped strait at the panel on the side of the cage, tearing it up with her claws. As the panel fell in pieces and the bars started to slide up, Angel came up to Emeraldas. Jumping carefully up supporting herself to Emeraldas with one of her front paws on Emeraldas stomach, she took hold of the gag with her teeth. Emeraldas growled low, as the mere touch of Angel's paw and the feel of her teeth to her cheek, hurt like hell as the juice made it painful to her. Carefully Angel snapped the leather strap between her teeth and drew the gag of. Jumping down, she threw the gag away.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking worried seeing Emeraldas apparently in pain.

"Just get me down." She said hissing in pain.

"I'm on it." Angel said and took hold of the chain around her right foot. Using her teeth and her strength, she snapped the chain in half. She moved over to the other foot and loosened that as well. Emeraldas took her feet closer together, feeling a sickening feeling in her stomach, as she remembered what Gokai had done to her.

"Hold on." Angel said seeing the look in her eyes. Angel jumped up, taking hold of the chain on her left arm. Snapping it in half Emeraldas fell down hanging by her right arm.

She screamed out in pain as it felt like the arm were ripped of her and burned in pain.

"Shit!" Angel cursed hearing the scream, and snapped the other chain as fast as she could. As the other chain gave in, Emeraldas sunk down on the floor, gasping for air. Her whole body screamed in pain and she could barely hold on to her consigns.

"Emeraldas?" Angel said coming up to her, looking more worried than ever. Emeraldas threw her arms around her neck and just held on to her.

"Emeraldas..."Angel said worried.

"Thank you." Emeraldas said holding on around her neck, shaking. Angel let her hold on for a little while more, before she drew her head lose.

"We aren't safe yet. Let's go." She said and nudged her to stand up. Emeraldas forced her body up, but she had no real strength to speak of.

"Where do we go?" She asked. Angel smiled kindly and yet her eyes had a wicked look in them.

"We go up and out. my new friend told me where we should go. He was the one making the chaos you heard before he was freeing the other prisoners, giving me the chance to free you." Angel grinned leading the way down an empty hall.

"We're almost there." Angel said hearing how hard Emeraldas was breathing behind her. Soon after they came out in sunlight. The exit went strait onto a small forest and Angel led her further into it.

"Rest a little. They will think we fled as far away, as we could." Angel said looking back to where they had come from. Emeraldas sat down on the ground and gasped for air. She was pale and her body hurt, sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Emeraldas?" Angel said looking more than worried. Emeraldas looked up at her.

"What did he do to you?" She asked whining as she lay down in front of her.. Emeraldas did not answerer. She looked to the wound in Angel's shoulder, as her white fur were covered in old blood.

"I thought you were dead." Emeraldas said suddenly. Angel sighed.

"Bastard got a good hit on me. Almost like he knew I would jump up before I did, and were ready long before I decided to. " she snared.

"After getting hit, I passed out but came to as they had just left. I followed behind them and snuck on board their ship." She said looking to Emeraldas. Emeraldas looked like she was about to pass out. Angel stood up again and lay down behind her. Emeraldas laid down resting her hurting body in the grass and her head on Angel's stomach.

"How are we gonna ge away from this place. It will not be long before they will come for us." Emeraldas said. Angel looked at her with a small grin.

"Lucky, help is on the way then" She smiled . Emeraldas looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Angel smiled and shook her fur, making the collar wave.

"Did you forget? Tochiro took a tracker on the back of the medallion like with Lighting's. When the ship landed here, I activated it. They should all ready be here soon."She smiled. The red kite shaped gem, with the silver skull and crossbones over it, seemed to shine red. Emeraldas shined up as she relished what Angel had done. Her love Tochiro had made a special tracker, that only the Arcadia and now her ship the Queen Emeraldas could pick up, and now as Angels tracker had been activated. The two Ships would be on their way to pick them up. The tracker had Saved Harlock's life when he had been captured by some bounty hunters not long ago and now it would save her as well.

"Tochiro." She smiled, and smiled for the first time since her capture. Angel grinned.

"Angel, you are a genius." Emeraldas said.

------------------------------

Not long after, feeling a little more refreshed by the mere thought of help coming their way, Emeraldas were lead further into the woods by Angel. Most of the prisoners had gotten out to the the outside, and it would seem that there was one man in the lead of the prison rebellion. Emeraldas got just one one quick look at him. He was a tall, lean man, dressed in white with a red headband waving in the wind. She had smiled, seeing his determination to do as much damage to the men that had held him there, and where doing just that.

Angel lead her away from the battle, knowing that her master was far from fight capable at this point. Even now Emeraldas was breathing hard and looked terrible pale. What really worried Angel, was the fact that Emeraldas seemed to just be getting worse, the longer they walked.

_Did the bastards poison her or something? She is just getting worse._ She whined to herself, trying to lead Emeraldas to a safe place, where they could wait for their friends.

_"Lighting, where are you? Why can't you hear me?"_ She cried out in mind speak to her life mate. She turned to see how Emeraldas was doing. The pirate was supporting herself to a three, gasping for air. Her body hurt like hell and she shook in pain.

_What is going on? Why is that drug not wearing of? It feels more like my body is being slowly killed._ Emeraldas cursed angry. She looked up and saw Angel's worried face. She smiled faintly to reassure her friend.

Suddenly from the prison, they could hear a rain of blast fire and the cries of the prisoners.

"Shit, seems like the prison guards had some kind of super gun." Angel cursed angry. Emeraldas could feel her blood boil, as she could nearly see the men getting shot down like flies.

"Let's go," She cursed and forced her body on. They came out into a small opening in the woods, and as she came to the middle.

Then suddenly her body gave in, and she landed down on the grass, gaping for air. In a flash, Angel was up next to her and whined.

"Emeraldas? Whats wrong?" She cried to her friend, before she suddenly saw the metal ring around her neck flash. Emeraldas growled in pain and gasped for air. Angel shook in anger, as she realized that she had not seen it before, and that right now, some one was torturing Emeraldas and there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly Angel's ears picked up the sound of a small ship coming towards them. She growled as the ship landed in front of them blocking their way. Angel stepped in front of Emeraldas, and growled with her head low, and the white fur on her back stood strait up. Out from the ship a man with gray hair and gray eyes stepped, followed by two body guards.

"Gokai." Emeraldas cursed seeing the man. Angel turned on one of her ears as she heard Emeraldas speak. She growled angry towards the man.

_So this is the creep that has done this to her. Bastard._ Angel cursed angry.

"There you are, my Queen. I was afraid I had lost you." The man spoke. Angel growled hearing that voice call Emeraldas his queen.

"And there is your ever faitful wolf companion. I knew I should have planted a bullet in your head back then. Guess I underestimated you." He laughed to Angel. The wolf growled angry and if her anger had not overpowered her senses she would have heard the sound of a very familiar ship blasting into the atmosphere.

**Author's note:**

**So here is the next bit of this story as well this time covering a little on Angel's past and also how Emeraldas go out of the prison. All that left is to get her out of Goka'is claws. Hope you liked this part and Gemini has another part of this story coming up in her Youth in Arcadia, so read that as well, to get the whole picture, before reading my next bit, that will be coming soon.**

**Also I put in a homeage to her story Warrior souls, giving of a little foreshadowing to it.**

**Feel free to tell me how i did.**

**Lightingtooth **


	4. Chapter 4

Angel stood in front of Emeraldas, ready to die for her any minute. Her dark blue eyes shined angry, and her white fangs were bared. Her snow white fur, stood up at her back. She stood ready even as her wound on the shoulder hurt like hell. Emeraldas sat on the ground on her knees, she was breathing hard and painfully but she kept her Emerald green eyes, hard as steel as she looked to her torturer.

Gokai stood in the clearing in front of them, grinning knowing that he had already won. His guards just waiting for their next order.

_"Lighting... I could really need to hear your voice now, my love."_ Angel cried inside of her wishing out for her soul mate.

_"Angel! Finally! Are you hurt?"_ Lightingtooth's strong mind suddenly made itself clear to her.

"Lighting_! Where are you?"_ She cried happy but held her face in stone.

_"Not far at all, we just touched down on the planet. Tochiro is coming for you as we speak, and we are taking care of things here. So hang on, my love."_ He said bringing hope at last.

_"You don't know how much me needed you to come. Just hurry." S_he whispered.

_"Emeraldas, help has arrived at last. Harlock has come."_ She said looking to Emeraldas. Her pale face seemed to shine up as she heard.

She seemed to only be better for a few seconds before she turned even paler.

"Now then? What will you do, beast?" Gokai laughed shaking his head.

"You know better than to attack me, don't you? You have learned that I know every one of your moves." He laughed as the wolf growled hearing his voice. She looked to Emeraldas over her shoulder.

_All I need to do is to stall for a little more time. Tochiro should not be to far of._ Angel growled to her self.

Suddenly Angel was moving. She ran strait towards Gokai until he drew his weapon and waited for her to come close enough. Just as she saw that he pulled the trigger, she jumped to the side and ran strait into one of the guards. As the man fell backwards she jumped away and ran back to Emeraldas. Standing in front of her again, protecting her with her body if they started to shot. The guard stood up again, looking angry to the wolf.

"Now, what good did that do? It's not them and their guns, you should be worried about. It's me and this little thing." Gokai laughed and held up what looked like a control. Pushing down one of the buttons the man grinned to himself. To Angel's sudden surprise Emeraldas called out in pain as the ring around her neck did now send out strong currents like before but these were shorter and hurt a hell of a lot more, and she was still drudged with the happy juice, that made it tenfold more painful. As he let go for the button Emeraldas fell forward gaping for air. Her body shook as the after currents went away. Angel stood next to her not sure what she could do to help her.

"Bastard!" The wolf growled angry as she stood next to Emeraldas trying to help her friend. Suddenly Angel turned her ears behind her, as suddenly she heard a sound she knew well. One of captain Harlock's Cosmo Wings where heading their way.

"Tochiro!" She smiled and looked to Emeraldas. Emeraldas emerald green eyes finally got some of their light back, as she too could hear the ship coming towards them.

"Now are you gonna get it!" Angel snared out and howled out, before she jumped towards Gokai with her fangs flashing.

**Author's note:**

**Okay so this is really short and quickly done but as me and Gemini are writhing this from two points of view you need to read her youth in Arcadia as well to get the whole prospective. Any way hope you liked it so far and the next bit should not be to far of.**

**Feel free to tell me how I did.**

**Lightingtooth. **


	5. Chapter 5

Angel pulled way from Gokai. This time she had gotten a lot closer to the bastard, but the two body guards had started to fire at her, forcing her to pull back. She drew back in front of Emeraldas yet again. Her white fangs bared towards them.

"Where did you get that kinda courage from?" Gokai grinned before he suddenly heard the ship coming.

"Oh I see..." He smiled and nodded to his body guards. "Take care of our uninvited guest. I will not be disturbed now. Not now that I am so close." Gokai growled. His two guards nodded and ran back to the ship. Out from the end of the black ship, a dark blue smaller ship came. The two ships took of and disappeared in the woods. Just as the Cosmo Wing came into sight, Gokai grinned. Angel whined low and tried to send out a silent warring to Tochiro but yet again her mind speak did not came through. As Tochiro took another round around and tried to land in the small clearing in the woods, then suddenly the black ship appeared and nearly shot of one of Tochiro's planes wings. As Tochiro pulled back up, Emeraldas got a look at her love. She forced herself up standing and her eyes were looking to the ship, with hope in her eyes.

"Tochiro..." She said looking at the dog fight over them. Angel growled and looked back down at Gokai. Gokai growled seeing the hope in Emeraldas eyes, and pushed down the button on the control, making Emeraldas cry out in pain and fall to the ground, twisting in pain again.

"Emeraldas!" Angel cried next to her. Angel turned looking to Gokai with her eyes filled with hate, as he let go of the button. Emeraldas sat on her knees holding her right hand to the ring and struggled to breathe. Her body shook both because the after shocks of the ring, and the pain.

"Bastard, you'll pay for this." Angel growled towards him and started to move towards him. First a little slow but then she speeded up. Not giving the man the chance to defend himself, or so she hoped, before suddenly he pointed his gun to her and shot. Angel saw the shot just in time to throw herself to the side. The shot strifed her cheek as she did, and she rolled on the ground landing hard. She stood back up growling angry as he felt her blood run down from the cheek. Gokai grinned and looked to Emeraldas.

"This guardian of yours don't know when to quit, does she? Well then I'll just finish this of quickly my queen, and I can get back to giving you a good time then." he laughed. Angel lifted her head confused by the man's strange words. She looked over to Emeraldas. Emeraldas still looked pale but it where the look in Emeraldas eyes that worried Angel. No one else would probably notice it, but Angel knew Emeraldas probably better than anyone and she saw the few seconds her eyes showed fear, as Gokai moved towards her. Angel snared angry and jumped in front of Gokai again, blocking his way to Emeraldas, snaring angry.

"Back of! Don't even think of coming any closer!" She growled stepping in front of him, covering Emeraldas again.

A sudden explosion over them made all three of them look up. It came smoke from the small blue ship but the explosion they had heard, had come from Tochiro's Cosmo Wing. It came bad smoke from the ship but it were still flying. Even now it was under heavy firing from the black ship.

"Tochiro..." Emeraldas gasped in pain and worry. Angel whined low as she saw this but as she turned her look back to Gokai, she bared her fangs angry again. Gokai was grinning like he had already won.

"Looks like your hope for freedom has failed you, my queen. I told you, you belong to me now." He laughed. Angel could feel how her friend's blood boiled up in hate. Angel's blood boiled as well.

"Emeraldas does not belong to anyone." Angel growled. Gokai laughed.

"Oh? That would be true, if I had not already broken down a good part of your master's soul then. She belongs to me alright, as I am the one that took it from her." He laughed, as he lifted his head to the sky, laughing out loud. Angel did not believe him, before she suddenly could feel a wave of shame come over Emeraldas. She turned and saw the look of fear Emeraldas had. Angel looked first confused before she finally relized what had happened down in the prison. He had not gotten to break her completely but he had gotten damn close. Angel stood with her back turned to Gokai and her whole body shook.

"Hehe, looks like you realized what I have won." He laughed as he saw her shaking.

Angel turned her head to him and he froze to the spot. Her dark blue eyes glowed in a dangerous light that she had never had before. She turned around towards him and now it would seem her white fur had taken on a dark light. She snared in a new more wild tone than before and her white fangs shined.

"What the?" Gokai said as he saw this.

"Angel..." Emeraldas gasped, seeing the change in her friend. Angel had never before become so angry as she was now. Emeraldas had heard of how protective the wolfs were of those close to them and how protective the females were especially. Angel snared and jumped strait at Gokai. The man had to pull back and he fired a few shots believing Angel would jump away from it, but the wolf came strait at him this time. to Gokai's surprise, who believed he knew every ting Angel would do, Angel did nothing like she usely did.

Angel could not feel anything but her anger and her hate towards this man, she had had fallen under her instincts, her mind were sort of turned of and everything was just driven by her instingts. Gokai were forced back and Angel suddenly got hold of his left arm. She forced hin into the ground and bit down hard, sinking her fangs deep into his flesh. Gokai cried out in pain and hit Angel over the head with the hilt of his gun. As the hard hit made contact on her head, Angel let go of his arm and pulled back snaring angry. Gokai shot a few shots making her back of a bit. That was enough for him to get back up again. Angel snared and moved towards him again. Her dark blue eyes glowed in hate.

Suddenly Emeraldas screamed out in pain again, ripping Angel back to herself again. Gokai stood holding the button down hard. Emeraldas gasped of air and her whole body shook. Her neck hurt as the ring got hotter by the second and burned her skin. She held to the ring trying to pull it of, even as much as it hurt to hold to it.

"Stopp it!" Angel screamed seeing her friend in such pain. Gokai looked like he had lost it and seemed mad.

"You don't think I will kill her? It would be a shame to do so, but if I cant break her and made her mine, then no one else will. Now pull back!" He screamed to Angel. Angel growled but stared to pull away from him. She stood now as far away from him, as she did from Emeraldas. He let go of the button and Emeraldas gasped for air, as she looked to angel with sorrow in her eyes. Angel whined low seeing the look in her eyes. Angel looked up. Tochiro was still in trouble with the two ships and had his hands full as well.

"Don't move, don't even show your fangs, or I will kill her on the spot!" Gokai said breathing hard, but he seemed to calm down.

"Well then my queen. Look closely now." Gokai said. It seemed that he had regained his cool and smiled like he had won again. "This would be the last moments of your guardian friend. The last hope for your freedom. After this then you belong to me, completely." He laughed. He turned his look to Angel again.

"Now then, when I pull the trigger now, I will kill a big part of Emeraldas spirit. Are you ready?" He laughed and aimed his gun to Angel.

"Don't move or I will kill your precious master." He ginned and held the control up. Angel growled. She would not move, without the bastard killing Emeraldas, but if she did nothing, she would die and Emeraldas would be back in his hands.

_"Lighting... Keikai... Looks like I will not get to met you again, my loved ones."_ She whispered out to her family, she was not sure if they had heard her or not. She looked to Emeraldas and smiled faintly.

_"I'm sorry Emeraldas, looks like I failed."_ She said to her in mind speak. Emeraldas looked to her with fear in her eyes.

"Angel..." She said gasping hard.

"Are you ready?" Gokai laughed. Angel looked back at him and growled to herself. He laughed and started to pull the trigger. Angel smiled suddenly.

"Sorry, Emeraldas, forgive me." She said and ran towards her.

"What the?" Gokai yelled and started to push the button down. To his, as well Emeraldas shock, Angel jumped over Emeraldas and sunk her fangs down around her neck. As her fangs touched her skin, the ring burned up, making Emeraldas gasp out. Angel could feel the currents going through her, as she held on to the ring as well, yet she just sunk her fangs harder around it. Angel stood with her masters neck between her jaws and bit down hard. Emeralds were choking, as the ring seemed to tighten around her neck.

_Angel... are you trying to kill me? So be it I will rader be killed quickly between your jaws, then slowly by this cursed ring, and especially rader than being alive as his broken down doll. _Emeraldas thought as she looked to her friend. She closed her eyes accepting her fate. Angel could hear her but did not answer. Gokai did not let go of the button, believing Angel would be forced to let go, but Angel closed her jaws even more. Emeraldas could feel the metal ring tightened even more.

Suddenly the metal ring around her neck broke in half. The strain on it as Angel had closed her fangs around it and pulled it closer together, as well as the fact that he was using it at that point, made it break at the lock. Emeraldas gasped out as the ring losend and fell to the ground. Angel fell to the ground still holing on to the ring. Gokai cursed as he saw what had happed. Angel had lost her consigns, as the ring had nearly killed her.

"Angel! Angel! Answer me!" Emeraldas sat next to her, shaking the wolf, while calling her. The wolf suddenly moved a little and looked painfully up at Emeraldas.

"Did it work? Are you okay?" She asked, with worry in her glassy eyes.

"Yes, it's off. You got it of me." Emeraldas said bending over her friend, glad to she she was still alive.

"Curse it all! Then I will kill the both of you!" Gokai cursed seeing so much of Emeraldas spirit coming back to her. He pointed his gun to Emeraldas. She looked angry towards him, but both her and Angel was in no shape to do anything about it. As he started to push down on the trigger, a new sound where heard from behind him.

Suddenly the ground around Gokai exploded in fire. Tochiro passed over them seeing what was happening and had fired a round of shots towards him.

"Tochiro!" Angel called happy as she saw the Cosmo Wing pass over them, and took down the black ship. Now he only had the blue one left.

"Bastard!" Gokai growled as he stood up. He had not been serious wounded but he had a few deep wounds now. Angel forced herself up on her feet again.

"Only for a few moments. If I can stall for a few moments more, then Tochiro can finish up with the guards." She said forcing her sore and wounded body forward.

"Angel..." Emeraldas said and tried to stand up as well, but her body would not listen to her. Every part of her body hurt and she felt so weak. The juice in her wanes, worked like a poison in her body.

"Tochiro will help. Trust him." Angel said and growled angry, before she jumped towards Gokai. Moving towards him from the front, she ducked out of the way, as he shot a shot towards her. Pulling quickly to her left side she came towards him again, jumping back as he shot towards her again. She did this a few times, until she was close enough. Skidding to a stop, she threw a lot of dust in his eyes, and jumped over him, throwing him to the ground. She sunk her fangs into his shoulder and pulled away from him again. Gokai growled and stood up again. His eyes glowed in hate, as he aimed his gun towards Angel again. As she tired to move away, her body suddenly gave in and she sunk to the ground, gaping for air.

"Angel!" Emeraldas called, seeing her friend sink together like that. She tired to stand up, but her body would not move an inch. She struggled enough, just keeping sitting upright.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long wait on this one. I ran into a serious writer's block this time and finally I got out of it. Hope this sounded okey... I feel pretty good about it so far.**

**Feel free to tell me how I did.**

**Lightingtooth**


	6. Chapter 6

Angel struggled, her body had nothing more to give.

_Have to get back up.. I must get up... _She growled to herself as her willpower were still not stronger than the weariness of her body.

"Angel!" Emeraldas called were she sat unable to do anything.

"Give it up, wolf. You cant save her, just die!" Gokai called aiming his gun to the wolf as she were nearly standing again. The female wolf growled suddenly angry towards the man, making Gokai back of surprised by the wolf's still remaining strength. The white wolf lifted her head to the sky and howled out with all her quickly disappearing strength. Gokai backed of and locked around for any one coming. Seeing no one and as the howl ended, he grinned as he saw Angel fall down again, her strength finally having left her completely.

"What a stupid thing to do. There is no one coming to your help no matter how much you call. My men have the Pirates busy, and the stupid little ship over you can not help you." He growled aiming his gun yet again to the wolf.

--

Yet not far from where Emeraldas and Angel were in danger, three shadows were going closer by the minute. Soon after they had left the Warrior, following the way he had pointed out to them, young Fang had picked up the trail of his mother as well as the tracks of Emeraldas. He was glad for the little tracking training, his dad had given him, as right now they would have lost the track many times if not. Yet he lead Young Harlock and Tochiro jr strait on following the sent. Tochiro had not said much since he had heard his mother had been tortured.

"Are we still on the right track, Fang?" Young Harlock asked as they ran. The wolf cub nodded as he ran but froze as he heard something.

_What on earth was that? _The cub asked himself before he with ease jumped up in one of the trees and listened into the woods.

"Wow! How on earth did you do that? I did not know Wolfs could climb trees." Tochiro mumbled standing under the tree the cub was in. Fang was about to answer, when he suddenly saw the unmistakable light of laser bullets, as two ships where fighting over the skies. Jumping down from the tree, using the branches as platforms, Fang landed in front of the boys.

"I saw ships fighting over there, your dad must have found her, Tochiro... But it looked like the Cosmo Wing was damaged. I could see smoke coming from it." Fang whined. Tochiro cursed angry.

"Lets hurry then. lead the way Fang." Harlock said knowing very well what his friend was feeling. Fang nodded and ran on, leading them further into the woods towards the sound of battle. All three of the froze for a second before running on, when they heard a wolf call calling from the way they here heading.

_Mother... _Fang whined as he heard the desperate tone in it.

--

Emeraldas looked worried on, as Gokai walked closer to Angel, grinning as he did. Emeraldas looked around for anything she could use, when she saw a rock lying next to her. Forcing her painful body to move, she picked up the rock and threw it towards the man. Gokai growled angry as the rock hit his arm hard, making him miss his shot at Angel and hit the ground. He turned to see the Emerald green fire that burned in her eyes.

"there there, my Queen. I will get back to you soon enough. Just wait a little longer." He grinned and aimed again, when suddenly a wolf call howled from the Prison. A strong and angry call. Angel lifted her head, smiling a little when she heard it.

"Lighting.." She whispered low. To their surprise a new howl sounded from the forest not far from them at all.

"What?" Gokai growled and turned. He could not see anyone coming. "Well then since you are expecting company, let me finish you of quickly then." Gokai growled, as he now stood in front of Angel pointing his gun down to her head. Then suddenly two shots came out from the forest, missing the man with only a few inches to spare.

"What the hell?" He growled turning to see two shadows in the edge of the wood.

"Curses." He growled and aimed again at Angel. Just as he was about to shot, a small black shadow ran strait towards him and just as Gokai begun to pull the trigger, the shadow passed his arm and Gokai screamed out in pain as his arm were pulled up, missing his shot. His arm had a deep bleeding cut in it and Gokai backed off holding to his wounded arm, looking to the the young wolf cub now standing in front of his mother. Showing his white fangs, a few drops of blood dripped from his fangs, as he growled.

"Keikai!" Angel whined as she saw her son, the young wolf turned and looked at her. Before he was looking to lady Emeraldas, behind her. Angel turned to see two young boys not even at the age of ten, but yet unmistakable familiar.

"Lady Emeraldas are you okey?" One asked making the pirate queen turn her head and look into his eyes. Those Hazel brown eyes she would have reconised anywhere, the young boy looked at her worried. Emeraldas turned around and froze as she saw the other young boy that she had never believed she would see again.

"Tochiro.." She gasped out, she was still in more pain than she liked.

"Mom, are you okey?" He asked worried as he saw her pained face. She could not help but wonder as to how he could still call her mother after leaving him like she had, and yet she felt proud over hearing it and seeing how her son had managed on his own.

"What the hell? Just kids. Oh well, I'll finish up nice and quick with you then. I still have a woman to break down." Gokai said and aimed his gun to Young Harlock.

"Don't think it will be that easy. I wont let you do any more harm to her." Harlock growled as Fang snared.

"Keikai.. Where is... your father?" Angel whined to her son, as she tried to get up again.

"Don't worry mom, dad is not far of... and my new name is Fang. Young Harlock named me." The cub smiled and looked at her. Angel smiled.

"Fang, it is a good name.. Young Harlock, so that is the young boy's name. I guess I could see it in him." She smiled tired.

"Rest easy mom, we'll hold him of you." Fang growled and just as Gokai grinned and took the shot towards Harlock, the cub jumped up at his arm again. Moving like his dad had trained him and again cut his arm making his shot miss. Gokai growled angry and fired a couple of shots of towards Fang that moved quickly away. Gokai growled angry when Harlock's shot passed his left arm and made a wound, he had only missed by a few inches.

"Blasted kids. I'll show you!" He growled and aimed towards Tochiro that tried to help his mother get up and move her out of harm's way.

"Oh no you dont!" Harlock called as he fired of yet another shot, this time hitting him in his shoulder. The man turned enraged and fired a few shots towards young Harlock, as the boy were forced to pull back. Fang was moving again and distracted Gokai from Harlock, when suddenly a rain of fire came raining down over Gokai as finally Tochiro sr had gotten rid of the last ship.

"Dad!" Tochiro called glad, as he saw the Cosmo wing came down of a landing.

"To..chiro." Emeraldas gasped, glad to se her love had make it out of there. her conscious were starting to slip.

"Hang on mother, it is almost over." Tochiro r said supporting her.

Gokai threw himself around to get out of the way from the fire, when fang charged at him again using his fangs to cut him and graping his gun when he lost it. The cub ran up to Young Harlock with the gun and dropped it.

"Blasted kids!" Gokai snared and drew up his cord. Young Harlock's eyes narrowed angry and Fang snared angry.

"Stand back Young Harlock, Fang. help Angel and Emeraldas into the Cosmo wing. I'll handle this." Tochiro sr said as he drew his Katana from under his cape. Young Harlock nodded as they turned to help Angel up again.

"Bastard you will pay dearly for this!" Tochiro growled in a tone as cold as Harlock's could ever get. Gokai smiled as he looked to Tochiro.

**Authors note:**

**Okey so this was just quickly done as I ran into a serious writers block with this one.**

**hope it sounds okey and did not get to random or anything.**

**feel free to tell me how I did.**

**ligthingtooth**


	7. Chapter 7

Emeraldas sat now in the back seat of the Cosmo Wing with Angel sitting by her feet. Tochiro jr were in the front seat trying to get a message to the Arcadia. Young Harlock and Fang stood beside the Cosmo Wing, looking wide eyed on the battle that took place in front of them.

Gokai had done the horrible mistake of taking Tochiro sr to be a easy target to take down, as he had judged Tochiro by his size. Even as Tochiro was a small man, it only made it harder for Gokai to get a hit on him. Tochiro's large cape moved quickly and confused Gokai on where Tochiro's body were, and were mostly just hitting the cape and missing on Tochiro himself.

Tochiro did not give him any slack, as he was furrius over seeing the state his love were in. He jumped around cutting and striking from almost every angle. Gokai were mostly on the defensive, struggling to keep Tochiro of him.

Emeraldas looked on through eyes clouded of pain and the tears of shame that were building up in them. Angel whined low and carefully nudged her hand, yet jumped back a bit as she felt how much pain Emeraldas got from that soft touch.

"Please... make the others... hurry.." Angel whined to Tochiro jr and turned to him, as she struggled to stay cosigns. Tochiro Jr nodded and finally managed to get through the radio block, that had been put up by Gokai as the Arcadia arrived to make it harder on the pirates to organize, and to make sure that there was no contact between them and Emeraldas. Yet Young Tochiro Jr had manged to break through the code with in a short while, showing just how much of his father he had in him. He turned to his mother and gave her a big grin of pride, but the smile faded quickly as he saw how quickly she was deteriorating.

"Arcadia come in!" He called worried into the com as he looked over to the fight between his father and Gokai.

"Who's there!" Kei asked more than shocked over suddenly been contacted, as she had been trying non stop to get hold of anyone since Harlock and the others left.

"It's me.." Tochiro said and looked over his shoulder. As he looked at his mother, he was not sure even if she could hear him at this point, her face so pale that if frightened him.

"Little Tochiro..." Kei's voice changed as she heard the fear in his voice. "Are you safe? Are both of you alright?" She asked quickly.

"We need help, mother.. That Yarou did something to her.. I don't know what's wrong with her.." his voice shook with both anger and fear.

"It is some sort of poison." Angel whispered her strength were failing for every second that passed.

"I'll have the doctor ready. Do you know where Harlock or Tochiro is?" Kei said, trying to keep her voice steady and strong to help the two boys, yet the mere thought of someone managing to harm and poison the Pirate Queen scared her.

"Dad is here, fighting that Yarou as we speak. I don't know about Harlock.. We heard Lighting not to long ago on the other hand." Tochiro said and looked to the fight again.

"Okey, hang on. As soon as I get hold of Harlock, we'll head your way." Kei said, and left her place for some one else, and hurried down and took a Cosmo Wing to find the captain. Time was not on their side if Emeraldas was dying.

--

"Stand still, you worm, so that I can kill you." Gokai growled and slashed out after Tochiro that pulled back. The sword slashed Tochiro's chest and the cape got a new tear across it. Tochrio growled and as he now stood facing the Cosmo wing, and with Gokai between him and the others, he cursed angry, as Gokai grinned and ran towards the ship.

"Stop!" He screamed and tried to run forward, when he felt his chest tear open with a scream of pain and sent him to his knees.

"Tochiro-san!" Young Harlock and Fang called as they saw him going down.

"Dad!" Tochiro jr called seeing his father down.

"Bastard!" Young Harlock called and pointed his gun to him as Fang rushed of towards him again.

"Out of my way!" Gokai screamed and slashed with his sword, as Fang jumped towards him to bit down in his neck. The sword cut the cub's chest and Fang slammed to the ground with a loud whine.

"Fang!" Young Harlock called and took his shot. This time Gokai was moving in too fast and the shot missed. As Young Harlock saw that he would not have the chance to fire again, he called to his friend.

"Tochiro! Close the ship! Hurry!"

"What about you?!" His friend screamed back.

"Do it!" He called and as he turned again, Gokai was over him with his sword drawn.

_"Shit!"_ His mind screamed.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Gokai was struck to the ground. As Gokai stopped rolling, a dark shadow stood in front of Harlock and the others.

"Lighting!" Young Harlock called as he recoinsed the black wolf. Lighting was standing still, panting hard.

Gokai struggled to his feet and turned outraged to the wolf, yet froze in is tracks as he saw the look in the dark blue eyes. They were glowing in anger.

Gokai were frozen fast as Fang struggled his way back to Young Harlock. As the boy picked him up and held him, the cub whined relived.

"Dad.." Yet the wolf cub did not dare to speak out loud, as he could feel the ice cold rage that came from his father.

"As much as I hate to admit it I feel a little sorry for that Yarou now." The cub said low.

"Why? He got it coming." Said Young Harlock as he made a bandage for the cubs wound.

"That bastard did the thing he should not have done. Not only has he trapped and hurt one of his close friends, and harmed the man that is like his second master, but he harmed me and nearly killed mother. last time I was harmed he nearly killed the dogs that had done it. not to mention nearly harmed you and Tochiro jr... He is not gonna hold anything back now..." Fang said and looked to Young Harlock. The young boy felt a cold chill go down his back. He remembered well what had happened as he and Tochiro jr had tried their luck taking him down, and how swiftly the wolf won, and then he was holding back, a lot. Harlock looked to Gokai and realized that he too now, worried just what Tochiro-san and Lighting were gonna do to Gokai, yet he could not help but feel that what ever it was, Gokai deserved it.

Lighting turned his head barley as Tochiro had got back up and moved over to the wolf.

"Are you okey?" He wolf asked quietly, as he did not take his eyes from their foe. Tochiro nodded and looked back to the two boys and Emeraldas. As he turned back on Gokai, his rage was returning full force.

"Let's finish this creep!" He growled. Lighting snared agreeing.

**Author's note:**

**So here is the next bit of this. Sorry it takes so long to finish thise chapters. I keep running in to blocks with this one. Well hope you like it and as always feel free to tell me how I did.**

**Lightingtooth.**


End file.
